yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 87
Kotonodama 7 (コトノダマ 七, Kotonodama nana) is the 87th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Tomoe speaks with Yae on the phone who laments being locked up in the chapel by her brother for helping Akina’s group too much. Yae ends the call as Juli shows up with food and drinks for them. The two talk about how strong everyone has become with Yae commenting on Iruka not being able to use her full potential unless it is a serious battle. Juli mentions Iruka’s swordsmanship being similar to Yae’s which Yae slyly agrees before changing the topic to asking if Juli has found a partner love interest. Noriko works at her laptop as Uzu arrives to check on her and Shidare who is still unconscious. Uzu tells Noriko that he will take over watching over Shidare and tells her to put some clothes on. Taking the USB from her laptop, Noriko leaves the room telling Uzu that she does not care being seen naked and it should not be new to him. Outside in the hallway, Noriko hurls up in her labcoat in embarrassment and rolls away. Uzu looks over Shidare, contemplating the day they fulfill their duty as the two left out of the Lost Generation is approaching. Akina takes Onigoroshi with him leaving the office to train, telling Hime and Touka to take care of the office while he is gone. In the past, Kotoha gets lost and asks a Hidagyu mascot for directions. Ao and Gin arrived to help. Kotoha expressed frustration about not being to memorize the map like they have. Gin told Kotoha that she needs to walk around town to actually learn the map. Kotoha suggested to Ao that the two of them walk around town everyday until she learned it which Ao accepted. Ao serves Lucy tea and Lucy complements Ao. Ao comments on the yamabiko attacking the Senate which Lucy comments on being good for the bored staff members and will result in the Senate changing. Lucy decides to head home, handing Ao a envelope to give to Kotoha when she wakes up. Ao asks is she not going to talk to Kotoha to which Lucy states Kotoha is not waking up and seeing her bookshelf was good enough. Lucy tells Ao to keep important books close to herself. Ao looks over to Kotoha and Lucy deduces that she is worried and the two are very close. Ao comments on Kotoha being attacked by the yamabiko, Kotoha's natural enemy but Lucy interjects stating that both Kotodama user and yamabiko live in the world of sound but the satori live in the world of the speed of light. Lucy states the natural enemy of the Kotodama-user may be the satori rhetorically wonders if Ao will be best ally or enemy. Hime spins about her chair in the counselling room as Touka sleeps on the couch. Hime checks her phone to see the other towns in her ward are being cautious as well. Hime contemplates how strong Akina’s become and wanting to join in sparring but hold back. Hime begins to think that the enemy would target Kotoha’s home and comes to the realization that all the previous attacks were very precise in their targets’ locations. Enjin appears behind Hime interrupting her thoughts and Hime instantly begins to attack Enjin. Enjin is able to avoid all Hime’s attacks and forces Hime outside of the building where they continue to clash. Enjin grabs Hime head, reading her mind to find they were not given any information about the Senate basement. Hime falls to her knees and Enjin tells Hime that he is short on staff, having sent Hifumi to Kotoha’s house. Hime comes to the conclusion that the only reason Enjin knows where Kotoha lives and that he was able to direct the yōkai hunters to their targets was because he has access to Gin’s memories and Gin is still alive in him. Enjin replies with “who knows” as he raises his hand to the sky. Enjin states it is unfair to have the entirety of the town’s forces fight against a single youkai hunter and and begins to channel Onmyōdō, stating it to be good practice for the month of gods. At the Senate, Noriko contemplates the fact they have reached the point where they can no longer keep things hidden. Noriko prints out a document title “Investigative Report regarding Shidare Morioka". Akina finishes doing stretches with Onigoroshi and tells his sparring partner to fight him at sixty percent to which Yuhi tells Akina that if he did that, Akina would die. Mariabell hands Yuhi a sparring sword and Yuhi states he will fight at ten percent, offering Akina the title of god slayer if he can beat him. Kotoha wakes up but finds she is unable to speak. She and Ao look outside their window to find Hifumi smiling at them. Characters in order of appearance * Tomoe * Yae Shinatsuhiko * V Juli F * Noriko Shiina * Shidare Morioka * Uzu Kibune * Akina Hiizumi * Doujigiri Yasutsuna * Hime Yarizakura * Touka Kishi * Kotoha Isone * Hidagyu * Ao Nanami * Gin Nanami (Flashback) * Lucy Rang Miraclouse * Enjin Hiizumi * Mariabell * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Hifumi Navigation Category:Chapters